Breaking Symphonies
by sparklehunter
Summary: Complete! Iruka isn't dead, but that may have been the better option. Still, all dark clouds have a silver lining . . . Kakairu, Sequel to What it Means to Be
1. Easy

Title: Breaking Symphonies

Author: Sparklehunter

Warnings: Shounen-ai, angst, torture

Summary: Iruka isn't dead, but it may have been the better option. Then again, all dark clouds come edged in silver. . . .

Part: Easy, 1/6 (?)

Author's Note: Number ten, part one in a series of snapshots about the aftermath of an almost-death. Sequel to _Worth Something/Explanations_.

Author's Note II: Please Review! They taste better than dinner, and I'm too poor to eat! And stop in tomorrow or the next day for part two of_ Breaking Symphonies_.

Author's Note III: Don't kill me.

**Breaking Symphonies**

**Easy**

by sparklehunter

"_This can be as easy as you want it to be."_

There's three of them in the cell with him. The first, tall and reed thin, is painted like there's fire licking his eyes, and the second is small and so scarred his unmarred skin looks like blemishes amidst all the white knots of tissue, and the third has Kakashi's lips and cheeks, but no mask, and one brown eye and one blue. It's the Kakashi-who-is-not-Kakashi that speaks, his mismatched eyes filled with false support.

"You tell me your name, and I make sure you get dinner."

Iruka knows they have no idea who he is, though he knows who they are (they did introduce themselves; red Shiro, scarred Goro, demon-eyes Saburo), because if they had any idea who he was they would know he won't fall for such a trick. He hasn't eaten in three days, but he's no stranger to psychology – he did teach for seven long years – so he refuses to take the bait, refuses to eat in exchange for answers. He thinks that if he gives in once, it'll be easier to give in twice. Or three times.

"If you tell us where Uzumaki's gone," Saburo says, and he kneels next to Iruka.

Since they've discovered him, they haven't moved him. Iruka thinks this is because they know he's paralyzed, and so don't need to make an effort to secure him. He's harmless on the floor, right?

"If you tell us where Uzumaki's gone, we'll get you a chair."

Iruka shivers as Saburo's creamy hand (colder than Kakashi's hands, and warmer in color) runs through his hair, and fists it out of his face. There's a silent threat in the action, and Iruka is inexplicably giddy when he realizes what technique Saburo is using.

'If I was gonna torture you. . . .'

He stares up at Saburo's strange eyes, and finds himself smiling, because it's too obvious, how all of this will play out, and he wishes he had never talked to Ibiki when they were both half-drunk.

"_This can be as easy as you want it to be_, Konoha."

"Just tell me your name."

It sounds like a bad soap opera, so Iruka chokes back his laughter and waits for the blade to slice through his hair.

'– 'Cause, you obviously take care of it . . . means it's important to you. . . .'

"Gonna play the hard way, aren't you? Just remember . . . " Saburo says.

Iruka's hair makes a soft sound when it hits the concrete.

" . . . _This can be as easy as you want it to be_."

TBC


	2. Feel

Title: Breaking Symphonies

Author: Sparklehunter

**WARNINGS: YAOI, SEX, TORTURE, NON-CON, ANGST**

Summary: Iruka isn't dead, but it may have been the better option. Then again, all dark clouds come edged in silver. . . .

Part: Feel, 2/6 (?)

Author's Note: Number ten, part two in a series of snapshots about the aftermath of an almost-death. Sequel to _Worth Something/Easy_.

Author's Note II: Please Review! They taste better than dinner, and I'm too poor to eat! And stop in tomorrow or the next day for part three of_ Breaking Symphonies_.

Author's Note III: Don't kill me. Sorry this took so long; real life came up and monopolized my time.

**READ THE WARNINGS! **This part is not pretty – this is not soft angst, this is nasty stuff. If you don't want to deal with the shit Iruka's going through, I will provide a summary at the end, so you do not have to read this. This is not pretty, I repeat.

* * *

**Breaking Symphonies**

**Feel**

by sparklehunter

"_You can't feel it at all."_

Saburo's holding a knife, an ungainly unbalanced serrated knife that looks more useful in cooking than fighting. Iruka's stretched nude across a table, hands arced above his head and chained to the wall, his legs dangling over the edge of the table. The raised metal edge of the table digs into his upper back, but his buttocks and thighs are dead to the pressure. His lips are bitten, swollen, bruised from Saburo and Iruka's own teeth, his chest tingles and sparks with pain and pleasure, and the not-Kakashi's face is beautiful and sadistic before him.

The worst part of it, Iruka thinks, is the humiliation of his legs being unchained, spread wide, and being unable to do anything about the hands and metal touching him.

Iruka can't feel what Saburo's doing, seated between Iruka's legs with the barbaric knife, but he can see the edge of the blade on the tip of his sex, then against his inner thighs, sliding all over his flesh. It's humiliating. Iruka hates Saburo, hates him a little more every time the demon-eyed man visits him. The blood and scars are nothing compared to the humiliation, and the humiliation feeds the hatred.

Iruka had resigned himself to death, but now he wants revenge.

"You can't feel anything," Saburo says, brushing the back of his cold hand against Iruka's penis. "And it's odd. You can't feel when I cut your legs, slice at your thighs, but you respond so readily to the lightest of touches on cock." He laughs lightly, squeezes his fingers; Iruka glares at him and hates. "The brush of the blade . . . the touch of my hand . . . my lips wrapped around you . . . you respond so easily.

"_And you can't feel it at all._

"You say nothing when I touch you like this. You could end it all with a single word – your name – but you say nothing. It makes me wonder if you like it."

Saburo begins to pump his hand. Iruka knows he's hard. The knife moves to his chest and teases at his nipples, and Iruka bites his lip until it bleeds. Saburo smiles like Kakashi, with his eyes, not his mouth, and licks a trail of blood from Iruka's abdomen, and Iruka doesn't feel himself come.

Iruka hates him.

"Do you like this, Konoha? Or are you just too simple-minded to save yourself? Can't you even speak? I know you can. Shiro and Goro checked your flat in the village yesterday, spoke with the neighbors, found out all about the poor ex-shinobi who was exiled from his village and wanted revenge.

"The brilliance of the plan, based on your own weakness. But you didn't plan to get captured like this, did you, Konoha?"

Saburo moves up Iruka's body, and it hurts, pressing Iruka's abused back and thighs into the table and forcing him to bite through his lip or risk crying out. Iruka swallows the blood. Those mismatched eyes flutter against Iruka's cheek and Saburo rests against him, his black and fishnet body draping is a twisted parody over Iruka. Pressed so close, Iruka's able to bite Saburo's ear, ripping into the lobe and tearing at the flesh.

He knows it's nothing, but Saburo shudders against him, and pulls back. There's no real anger in his eyes, and that makes Iruka hate him more. Saburo pushes the knife into Iruka's knee in repayment, and says:

"_And you can't feel that at all."_ It hurts all the same, knowing he's powerless, and how in the dim light Saburo looks like Kakashi when he focuses on Iruka's face.

TBC

* * *

**Summary**: Saburo sexually, mentally,and physically tortures Iruka, screwing with his mind because he looks like Kakashi, though he does not know that. Iruka still has not spoken, and hates Saburo more every time he 'meets' with the man. Iruka bites Saburo when Saburo moves too close, Saburo stabs him in the knee, but doesn't get angry, reducing the effectivness of Iruka's action. Title from: "And you can't feel that at all." Repeated themes: hate, humiliation, lack of feeling in Iruka's legs, power, sex.

* * *

Review Responses: General Blanket THANK YOU! 

_BTW, I'm looking for information on Ibiki – how he talks, his past, his stats, anything else vaguely important. Anyone with info gets a virtual paralyzed!Iruka-plushie, complete withwheelchair. . . though I don't know how much of a prize it is!_

**Turtle Demon**: If you couldn't tell, Iruka's my favorite, as well, which is why I torture him (literally, in this case (twitch)) so much. I only hope Sabu-chan doesn't break him. Unfortunatly, I gave up on trying to figure out Naruto and fan subs and scans and trans, and left it all alone. I have heard about how Iruka was finally going to fight – how did it turn out?

**Polka Dot**: There may be flashbacks at some point, or possibly a side-fic, as to how Iruka pulled it off. Believe me, it took me a while to figure out how Iruka pulled the switch off. . . But, don't worry, we will see Iruka in action within a few parts or so – he's getting quite sick of Sabu-chan and company. Your review for Easy made me laugh – is this a bit more difficult for Iruka?

**DK-Joy**: Naruto's grown up a bit too much, as you can see. He kinda left so quietly because he does love Iruka so much, and it would have been insulting to refuse such a precious gift. And, in the long run, get them no where. Naruto gained foresight the hard way, you see – there's a reason little hints are being dropped about Sasuke, but they come into play later. . . . You read Canteloupe? Cool! Actually, as the story has nothing to do with itself, at all, I thought the title (or lack of one) made sense – but that's probably just twisted logic. Rather like this series. I liked Kurama's new name, as well, or at least how I could laugh about it. About taking so long to review – I took something like a week to update, so you're forgiven! Iruka can be hardheaded, can't he. Then again, he did put up with Naruto for a decade or more, and Kakashi for the past few years. . . .

**Vanyelashke89**: Poor Kakashi, indeed. Though, at this point, he may just have the better end of the deal. I laughed for ten minutes after I read your reaction to my three torture brothers – they are freakish, aren't they. Sabu-chan's kinda yummy, though. If a bit of a sadist.

**Nezuko**: Thank you! It's a little bit funny, Naruto really does have no regrets about leaving Iruka – he never has a nightmare, and he never feels he made the wrong choice. He wishes there had been another alternative, but Naruto knows he did what he should have. And maybe I'm wrong about the no regrets bit – the fact that he knows he did right, that he's not completely and totally torn up over it is what haunts him. He's rather like Tsunade, that way. As for continuing – well, Iruka's not dead (yet). It had to be continued. Saburo, my not-Kakashi, is disturbing, especially because of how he interrogates Iruka. If Kakashi ever finds Iruka, he's going to have to get past all the negative reinforcement Sabu-chan's put on their face. As for Ibiki – he will become very, very important. Erm, if you have any information on him (I'm currently collecting . . .) I'd be grateful.

**Leu-chan**: Hi! Thanks for reviewing, and don't cry! It gets worse! Er . . . heh, heh, heh. Poor Iruka?

**Tea**: It hurts to write, as well. I sit there and think, 'dammit, can't life leave them alone?' Then I write a new Saburo part, and wonder if I'll get killed for letting anyone other than Kakashi touch Iruka.

**Mini-Keo**: OOH! Chocolate! Hey, who told my weakness? Yes, Iruka and Kakashi have some issues. Passion, as well, but many, many issues.

**Chibi-Akuma-no-Kage**: Thanks for not killing me. I hope this part satisfies, especially after the wait.

**Karaii-chan**: Iruka is amazing. The fact that he hasn't given everything up, after all the crap I've put him through, is really something. No matter what he thinks, it's just like Kakashi says, he still is a Shinobi. Thanks for reviewing, and come again!


	3. Name

Title: Breaking Symphonies

Author: Sparklehunter

Summary: Iruka isn't dead, but it may have been the better option. Then again, all dark clouds come edged in silver. . . .

Part, 3/6 (?)

Author's Note: Number ten, part three in a series of snapshots about the aftermath of an almost-death. Sequel to _Worth Something/Feel_.

Author's Note II: Please Review! They taste better than dinner, and I'm too poor to eat! And stop in tomorrow or the next day for part four of_ Breaking Symphonies_.

Author's Note III: I'm so sorry this took so long; real life came up. I can't to explain more, because it always seems to turn into a three page rant.

**Breaking Symphonies**

**Name**

by sparklehunter

"_What's your name, Konoha?"_

It's Goro holding the whip, his blue eyes furious as he flicks his wrist (Goro's angry Saburo's not there, Goro's bitter because Iruka won't break, Goro hates because Saburo's never around and Iruka wishes he doesn't know Goro misses his brother), but it's Shiro asking the questions. His voice is . . . gentle, Iruka realizes, careful and gentle and reminiscent of his demon-eyed brother. Iruka hates that realization, because he hates Saburo most of all. Shiro does not sound exactly like Saburo, but the delicate click of the 'k,' the soft almost-breath that he uses for 'wh,' and the false caring are similar enough. Similar enough. . . .

The whip breaks the air and bites his flesh and Iruka, facing the wall of his cell, his arms shackled to the wall before him, bites through his lip to keep from groaning.

He uses the pain to block his mouth, block his ears, not hear nor think nor speak the question or answer. (Umino Iruka)

Instead, he thinks how Saburo isn't in his cell, and how much easier it is to stay silent when Saburo isn't there. Every time Iruka sees Saburo, for a moment he sees Kakashi, and he loses all his focus and has to remember why he can't tell Kakashi his name or anything else . . . and he knows Saburo understands the reaction, has analyzed it, and is using it against him at this very moment.

Because Saburo is sometimes gentle, wrapping his cold pale arms around Iruka, whispering gently in his ear and smoothing bandages and cream over his abused skin, and the moments when Saburo rips him apart with a knife and his lips seem so far away and unreal that Iruka just wants to confess it all and drown in the play-sympathy. So Iruka hates him, less for the moments of torture than the moments of fake caring.

"_What's your name, Konoha?"_

Iruka's eyes fly wide, wide, and he bites his tongue to keep from screaming when Goro grabs his shoulders and swings him around, slamming his back into the wall and pulling his shoulder out of joint. Goro's eyes are wild with fury, and as stars fade from his vision he hears Goro curse him and then Shiro pulls Goro back, rests a fire-touched hand on Iruka's cheek, and Iruka loses everything to pain.

He dimly hears Goro shrieking at him, but that could be his mind, because there is pain.

fire in his veins in his heart in his chest and eyes and ears and he bleeds cracks his head against the wall dangles from chains and convulses and his throat is ripped apart from pain and screaming and pain and pain and his skull cracks and his bones break and his heart bursts and through it all he hears Goro scream at him and sees Shiro's blue eyes fill with red fire the tattoos on his skin burn like hell while Iruka feels his legs for the first time in months and all there is is pain and Kakashi's voice and Goro shrieking

"_What's your name, Konoha?"_ and then everything goes away, the pain and fire and fury, and Iruka sobs against Kakashi and whimpers as Kakashi whispers soothingly at him and Iruka says,

"Umino Iruka" because Kakashi's there and everything's okay.

Iruka's unconscious when Goro says, _"What's your name, Konoha,"_ but Saburo smiles into his hair.

TBC.

* * *

**Review Responses: Thank you, to all who reviewed/put up with the delay.**

**Turtle Demon**: No one ever dies until you see them dead, take their pulse, have it confirmed by a doctor, and cremate them. Unfortunately, Kakashi does not know of this rule.

**Polka Dot**: So either way you look at it, Kakashi's screwed, right?

**Shi-chan**: Hey, good job! I'm surprised more people didn't write about Iruka's paralysis and his arousal. Actually, I went online and found Christopher and Dana Reeves website for paralysis, as well as the american medical association or something. From what I understand (and I could be wrong), as well as what I learned in anatomy and phys, the human brain does not control all nerve impulses. Certain electric signals are actually stored in the nerves – kinda like mini-brains with specific tasks. As long as those specific nerves aren't damaged, that impulse won't be interrupted. According to what I read, the sacral vertebrae (the set below the lumbar vertebrae, which is what Iruka broke) contain these impulses regarding sexual activity. It isn't pleasurable (physically), but physical stimuli can cause arousal.

**DK-Joy**: you made me giggle . . . 'death is a valid escape . . . ' well, we'll see. Iruka's a stubborn sonofabitch, though this latest episode may be more than he can handle.


	4. No Good Deed

Title: Breaking Symphonies

Author: Sparklehunter

Summary: Iruka isn't dead, but it may have been the better option. Then again, all dark clouds come edged in silver. . . .

Part, 4/6 (?)

Author's Note: Number ten, part three in a series of snapshots about the aftermath of an almost-death. Sequel to _Worth Something/Name_.

Author's Note II: Please Review! They taste better than dinner, and I'm too poor to eat! And stop in tomorrow or the next day for part five of_ Breaking Symphonies_.

**Breaking Symphonies**

No Good Deed

by sparklehunter

_No good deed goes unpunished_, Saburo thinks.

He's seated beside Umino's bed, slouching in the uncomfortable chair and staring through the frame his feet create, crossed atop the white sheets of the hospital cot. Umino's got his right hand in a death-grip, and he doesn't look at the too-pale olive and winter-cream white entwined. He has enough to think about, without bringing any more of Umino's fucked-up delusions into play.

When Saburo arrived at camp, he'd already known what to expect. Little blond ninja, trussed up in a cell, the heart and soul of the enemy. Hindsight's 20/20, but Saburo thinks he should have realized Uzumaki would be gone when he arrived. He had been surprised when he found the little dark paralyzed nin, instead, and he knows he shouldn't have been.

Saburo can appreciate the brilliance of the Konoha's plan. And he'd bet good money Umino knew nothing of tactical or strategic importance. But the Powers That Be told him to break the man, and Saburo doesn't care either way, so he does as he is bid.

Umino's eyes are brown, like a forest, with hints of gold like a sunburst around the pupil. When Saburo first met the man, he'd known it would be hard to break him. Now, he knows why.

Umino Iruka's a bit of a legend. Not like Hatake Kakashi, or Uzumaki Naruto, but a legend all the same. He doesn't have their brilliance or record for doing the impossible. To an inexperienced ninja, Umino isn't anything special, at all.

Saburo knows otherwise. He's studied Uzumaki, Hatake, even Uchiha Sasuke, and he understands what the genius of the current Konoha Shinobi has been based in. Umino's the foundation of Hatake Kakashi, of Uzumaki Naruto. The two most dread Shinobi in the entire damn war, and a brown-eyed nin was their weakness. They might not stop the war for him, but the psychological attack . . . was delicious to think about.

"_No good deed goes unpunished_," Saburo says.

Umino's still asleep on the cot, and Saburo glances at their joined hands. "You did it for them, didn't you? But what you've destroyed. . . ." Saburo smiles. He knows, now, why Hatake Kakashi's vanished from the front lines, why Uzumaki Naruto's back at Konoha getting his belly sewn back together, why Haruno Sakura shakes as she heals. And the worst of it is Umino did it to save them all. To deliver Uzumaki back to his people.

The medical-nin wanders into the room, checks Umino's temperature and dressings, and keeps far away from Saburo. He's got a nervous eye on their hands, and his lips are bloodless. Saburo smiles.

"Iruka," he says. The Shinobi starts, so he elaborates. "His name is Umino Iruka."

Saburo can almost see the connections form in Isas's head, and he laughs. He's delighted, because Umino Iruka's just handed him the keys to himself, and Konoha can't do a thing about it. He thinks he'll buy Shiro and Goro something special, for giving him this gift.

"Kakashi. . . ." Umino says. "Ka . . . ka . . . shi. . . ."

Saburo rubs his thumb over the injured ninja's hand, and his mismatched eyes are soft. He knows what the doctor's thinking. He likes this nin, who always keeps his projects alive. Saburo's not reckless or thoughtless in his interrogations, but he's the best there is on their side. He's only called to deal with the enemy's best resistance. Sometimes, he has to go farther than the body can survive.

Isas always manages to keep them alive. So Saburo says, "Oh, he's not broken, Doctor. Not yet. But when he finds out what he's done . . . it will be easier," to let him know Saburo won't let Umino Iruka die, not just yet. Isas is a medical-nin. He doesn't like death, or what Saburo does.

Saburo laughs softly, and hums under his breath as Isas walks out.

Umino moans again, and Saburo smiles with his eyes, like he always does.

"Yo," he says.

"Kaka. . . ." Umino starts.

Saburo sits up so he can lean over Umino, brush a kiss to the corner of his lips, and squeezes an olive hand. "Morning, Iruka," he says.

_No good deed goes unpunished_, Saburo thinks, as Umino's eyes go wide and the man begins to scream.

TBC.

Go read Isas's view of Saburo and the hell he puts Iruka through, in 'Interlude: Terrible Things.' Please?

As always, review!


	5. Breaking Point

Title: Breaking Symphonies

Author: Sparklehunter

Summary: Iruka isn't dead, but it may have been the better option. Then again, all dark clouds come edged in silver. . . .

Part, 5/6 (?)

Author's Note: Number ten, part five in a series of snapshots about the aftermath of an almost-death. Sequel to _Worth Something/No Good Deed_.

Author's Note II: Please Review! They taste better than dinner, and I'm too poor to eat! And stop in tomorrow or the next day for part six of_ Breaking Symphonies_.

Author's Note III: I'm not quite sure about this part . . . I kinda drifted a bit from my outline, and this was the end result. It does speed up the (achingly) slow plot, but I'm not sure how people will react to what I did to Iruka. Feedback, please?

**Breaking Symphonies**

Breaking Point

by sparklehunter

_Everyone has a breaking point._

Intellectually, Iruka knows this. He knows this, just as he knows no shield can last forever, all walls can crumble, and there's no such thing as an impenetrable fortress. When he thinks about it, he knows that all four are interrelated, interdependent, and maybe identical concepts. He's talked with Ibiki (the haunting breath against his cheek; 'if I were gonna torture you. . . .'), he's taught monsters masquerading as children for eight years, and he's been a ninja his entire life. He knows that everyone can break.

But Iruka also knows this: Shinobi aren't supposed to break. Shinobi aren't supposed to fall apart, shatter, and give their mind and soul over to the enemy. Shinobi aren't supposed to let the enemy take them. A Shinobi should die before breaking.

Iruka didn't die.

From the hospital cot he stares up at Saburo, who's straddling his knees and smiling that Kakashi smile.

"I was surprised," Saburo says. "I didn't think the weak point of the Hatake and Uzumaki would be let out without a bodyguard. Or five."

Iruka licks his lips. His head feels strange. His chest feels strange.

"You see, I know damn well how Hatake will respond when some bright spark gets the idea to parade you in front of Konoha. And it will kill him, in the end."

He doesn't know what to say, just listens in horrified fascination as Saburo continues.

"Hatake's foolish like that. He's ninja enough to forget you, and human enough to let that destroy him."

_Everyone has a breaking point._

Iruka whimpers and tries not to believe Saburo, but Saburo, in all his twisted torments and torture, has never lied. But Iruka still tries, because he can't be Kakashi's breaking point.

"Iruka."

Iruka closes his eyes and bows his head. "I . . . hate. . . ."

Saburo leans forward and wipes away the tears with a careful finger. "I'll make you a promise."

Iruka tries to close his ears, close his mind, but Saburo's spent weeks learning him, and so he hears:

"You tell me about Operation Omega, and I'll keep your identity quiet."

Iruka shakes from grief. He thinks that he's grieving for his own loss, not Konoha's. He thinks that he's crying for Saburo, and Kakashi, and Naruto, and the conflict shatters his chest.

Saburo shifts on his legs and Iruka winces, and Saburo presses too-gentle kisses to his tears, and Iruka tells him about three hidden scrolls, a man with one red eye, and the Kyuubi.

_Everyone has a breaking point._ Iruka wishes, as he betrays everything he's ever believed in, mismatched eyes had never found his own.

TBC.

* * *

Review Responses: As always, thank you! And, er, I really do need information of Ibiki. Could someone please help? 

**Karaii**: Well, breaking him was rather simple, wasn't it? A few months of paralysis, a few weeks of torture, a few weeks of cuddling, a few too many pain meds, the mention of Kakashi, and – viola! One broken Iruka, coming right up! Saburo is an evil man . . . I feel kinda bad for liking him.

**Kakashidiot**: Kakashi comes up in the next arc, which – if I read my notes right – takes place at the same time as this. Iruka is a stubborn bastard. Sabu-chan's being a bad boy, damaging Iruka like that. I'd say he needs a time out, but I'm afraid of what he'd think up while doing nothing.

**Chibi-akuma-no-kage**: Iruka, if he ever gets back to Kakashi, is going to have some major Kakashi-Saburo issues to work through, I guess. But Sabu-chan makes such an interesting Kakashi cosplayer.

**Anbu-kakashi**: Thank you!

**Shi-chan**: You caught another hint I built in, didn't you? Well, I put another one in, just for you. Betcha you can spot it. As for taking care of him vs torturing . . . I think, to Iruka, the care is actually worse. It's hard to hate someone and be strong when they's cuddling and caring for you, and giving you the pain meds you so desperately need.


	6. Edged in Silver

Title: Breaking Symphonies

Author: Sparklehunter

Summary: Iruka isn't dead, but it may have been the better option. Then again, all dark clouds come edged in silver. . . .

Part, 6/6

Author's Note: Number ten, part six in a series of snapshots about the aftermath of an almost-death. Sequel to _Worth Something/Breaking Point_.

Author's Note II: Please Review! And stop in later for part one of_ Vindication_.

Author's Note III: I'm not sure when I'll post the next part – I'm back at school, and things are a little hectic.

Author's Note IV: I'm so sorry this took so long . . . I'll try harder, I promise!

**Breaking Symphonies**

Edged in Silver

by sparklehunter

_All dark clouds come edged in silver._

Iruka knows this. He lives this. He's standing – slumping – against the wall of his cell, and the words run through his mind like a mantra.

It isn't comforting.

It's a nice wall, Iruka thinks. Not as cold as his last one, as the stone is covered in whitewashed plaster, and there's a cot against one wall. Compared with his last cell, it's heaven. Compared with the price he paid for it, it's hell.

Giving up so much should have gotten him a suite or something.

Iruka's clinging to the dark side of humor, so he doesn't shatter and die of a broken heart.

Saburo tucked him into the cell before he left. Iruka knows he left to let his superiors know he succeeded, he finally broke the man who saved Uzumaki. Somehow, Iruka hates the demon-eyed man even more for leaving. How dare Saburo leave him alone, after breaking him apart and gathering up the pieces? How dare he leave Iruka to face his betrayal alone, without Saburo's mocking eyes and pain to distract him?

How dare Iruka fall so far, as to crave the man he hates most of all. Iruka doesn't pretend to understand his own mental state.

Someone slipped, once, and Iruka knows the name of the ninja who saved his life. Isas sewed him back together. Isas resurrected him. When Iruka leaves this place, he thinks he will cut off Isas's hands, so the medical nin can never save him again.

_All dark clouds come edged in silver._

Iruka's standing against the wall of his cell. He pushes off it with one hand, wavers, stands straight on two paralyzed legs that scream in pain. The muscles have atrophied, but Iruka doesn't give a damn. He can walk.

He will walk.

Walking, he discovers, as he twists his fingers and pulverizes the metal door, hurts like Goro's fire in his veins. It's a delicious feeling.

The first guard Iruka meets dies quickly, his pale eyes wide with shock and sudden pain. Iruka takes his belt and pants and knives.

_All dark clouds come edged in silver._

The End

To Be Continued in the next arc, _Vindication_


End file.
